I know
by wisher93
Summary: Auggie is there for Annie yet again, but this time in a different way. Aug/An because it is just so cute.


I Know

Auggie was hurrying down the hallway. It was late, almost midnight, and so was he. Walking into the office room, he searched for the smell of her perfume or the sound of her voice. It was late, and almost everyone had left, but she would still be there to give him a ride home. As he reached her desk with no avail, he frowned.

He decided she was waiting in her car. After all, he was ten minutes late. He walked out the door that led to the parking lot. And that's when he heard it. Muffled shouting, and a lot of it.

He walked toward the source of the sound and paused again to listen. It was the new guy, Emmerson. But who was he yelling at? Taking a few more steps, he heard the voice he had been looking for: Annie

"Leave me alone!" he heard her say before he heard her start walking to, he presumed, her car.

"You are not going anywhere until you answer my question," Emmerson said loudly.

Auggie then herd her quiet shriek of pain. He couldn't see what happened, but he soon knew when Annie said, "Let go of my arm," followed by another short gasp.

Not able to just stand there any longer he began to close the distance between himself and her voice.

Annie seeing him first quietly said, "Auggie."

He could hear the relief in her voice. She pulled her arm away from Emmerson while his hand eased up for a moment. She quickly walked over to Auggie and grabbed his arm softly.

"Let's go," she told him.

They started to head back to her car before they heard Emmerson begin to follow.

"Annie we are not done here," he said angered.

"Yes," Auggie cut in, "I believe you are."

* * *

They reached their destination and Auggie pulled them to a stop. Not hearing anyone behind them he sighed in relief and asked Annie if she was alright.

"Please, Auggie, let's just go."

He could hear the slight desperation in her voice and found himself even more concerned about what had happened before he found them.

"Alright."

He opened her door for her and then walked around to the other side. He got in and Annie began to drive. After five minutes, he found himself wondering where they were going. Not being able to see didn't help. She knew where he lived because she drove him home a few times each week, though she hadn't taken the familiar turns leading to his house.

"Wanna hang out for awhile?" she asked him quietly.

"Sure," was his automatic response. They hung out frequently, and he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Do you want to go to the usual bar?" he asked her.

"Not really. Too many people," she explained quickly.

He knew she was just worried they might run into him. He understood. He didn't want to run into that maniac again either.

"Your house then?" he wondered aloud. "We must be a ways from mine by now," he said with a smile.

"Yeah."

They pulled up into the driveway. Annie just sat there after she turned off the car.

"Annie, what happened? Are you alright?" he asked her again.

"Emmerson asked me out. I declined. It made him mad."

"Alright, I'm not going to make you tell me about it, but I just want to make sure you are going to be fine. Let's go inside."

She gave a brief nod before remembering he couldn't see it. It was so easy to forget he was blind. He was so easy to talk to and he could always make her smile.

"Yeah."

She walked around the car and looped her arm around his to guide him to the guest house she called her own. After unlocking the door, he heard her switch on the lights and she guided him to the couch. She handed him a bottle of water and sat down next to him.

"I never thanked you. I- well, you really saved me there," she said quietly.

He held out his hand and she took it.

"You don't need to thank me. I'd do it again in a heart beat. You don't deserve that kind of crap from people, especially colleagues."

"I was waiting for you, but it got late, so I figured I would go get my car and pull it up to the door, but when I got out there, I saw Emmerson. He headed toward me and he asked me if I wanted to get a drink with him. But I said I was giving you a ride home and that we might go hang out. That made him kind of upset and he asked why I didn't like him. I told him I just met him and that made him even angrier.

"He started shouting at me and he kept trying to grab my arm. I pulled away but he grabbed me again. Then he, uh, kissed me. I was against a car and couldn't get him off me. He touched me and then when he stopped kissing me he asked if I would go with him. I told him know and tried to get away from him. He started yelling again and then you came and he let go of me."

"Oh Annie, I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry. Like I said, you saved me," she told him as she looked at him.

"I will always be there for you. I will always save you."

As he said that he leaned closer to her and raised his hand. It landed on her neck for a brief moment before reaching her cheek. She leaned into his comforting touch and sighed.

Leaning even more into him, she rested her head on his chest. Her arms wrapped around his body. He, in turn, brought his own arms around Annie and rested his head on hers.

"I know," she told him. "I know."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope to hear what you thought about it. This is a oneshot... for now at least. Maybe if I get some ideas from you... anyway, to those who are waiting on my other stories, I am doing my best, but I can't force myself to write or the chapters lack in quality. They will gradually be finished. Thanks again, Wisher93

P.S. I own nothing:/ Maybe for my birthday? Hehe. A girl can dream...


End file.
